Camp HalfBlood Fund Raising Competition
by Heavenlywhiteangel
Summary: Renovating camp takes a lot of money, even more than the strawberry field can provide. How will the demigods at camp earn it? Read and find out! R&R   May be a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1: The Competition

_A/N I was just thinking what would happen if demigods used their talents in the mortal world and I thought of this._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!_

Chapter 1: The Competition

_This story takes place right after the second Titan war. Percy made the gods swear to claim their children and minor gods have cabins in Camp half-blood._

We had won! I made the right choice; although Luke died, we won the war. Luke died a hero's death; no one mentioned he was the traitor. We mourned for the dead and burned their shrouds on Olympus. We all relaxed form the burned we carried from the moment I went to Camp half-blood, well I did. It was nice not having to worry that you have to make the right choice or else the world is going to fall in the hands of Kronos. All the remaining campers left Olympus to go back to camp in a better mood than when they left camp to fight. We hoped we all can have a good night sleep.

Surprisingly, our camp was barely touched. There was not much damage, only minor fires in the forest; ones that a demigod son of Poseidon could put out even in his sleep.

Once I put out all the fire all the campers went to bed.

I woke up with the sun in my eyes shining brightly. I haven't been this free in a long time. Chiron mentioned that there is going to be a council meeting to do a debriefing on the war after breakfast.

I personally think that this camp needs renovation. Like seriously, we just fought the second Titan War, don't you think we should get a renovation to upgrade the camp and give it a new look and feel? We need a change, to forget the bad and start clean and fresh. I need to mention that in the meeting.

I got dressed and went to breakfast. I sacrificed to Poseidon and ate in silence. Sometimes I like being and an only child because of all the attention given to you, but sometimes it gets really lonely.

I went to the big house for the meeting. As usual our table is the ping pong table. I sat near the front which is beside Chiron and Annabeth sat next to me. Mr.D was on the other side on Chiron. Thalia was next to Mr.D to represent Zeus and another hunter was there to represent Artemis. There was Nico (Hades), Clarisse (Ares), Will Solace (Apollo), Miranda Gardiner (Demeter), Jake Mason (Hephaestus), Drew (Aphrodite), the Stroll Brothers (Hermes), and Pollux (Dionysus).

"Ok now that we are all here we can start," said Chiron.

"Yeah, and get this over with. As you know we won the war thanks to Peter here. Everyone did well... blah...blah...blah...blah...blah... and we are done," said Dionysus.

I have a feeling Chiron really really wanted to roll his eyes at him. I got so use to it I don't even care about him saying my name wrong anymore.

Dionysus got up and left and everyone else stayed put. We all probably know that Chiron will have something to say.

"Okay so first off, we really need to congratulate ourselves and especially Percy on winning the war. Most of the Titans have been locked up to their original prisons which is mainly Tartarus with added security so they don't get out again. The remaining Titans are either the peaceful ones or they have fled and hid themselves. The gods are trying to fulfill Percy's wish so therefore the minor gods are too have cabins. Any ideas on how to arrange the cabins?"

"I think Hades' and Hestia's cabins should be 13 and 14 which will be at the end of the U. Then the minor gods should make a fan like shape facing Zeus' and Hera's cabin. So it kind of resembles the amphitheatre," suggested Annabeth.

We all murmured thinking about it, and nodded in agreement. It would look nice and would most likely please the Olympian gods. It would still look like the minor gods are paying respect to the major gods while being recognized.

"I also have a suggestion," I said. "I think we should renovate camp. Change it up a bit. Upgrade the buildings and equipment. Although the Hermes cabin will not be as full because of my wish I still think that some cabins are a bit overcrowded. Don't you think? Like Ares cabin now has like 15 campers. More are going to come everyday, even demigods less than 10 years old. We need to make sure the cabins are big enough."

"If we make one cabin bigger we need to make all the cabins bigger," said Annabeth.

"I was think that the minor gods should have cabins the size we have right now (which holds about 6 bunk beds to make 12 campers) and have the 14 major god's cabin bigger to at least be able to accommodate 40 campers each."

"40! None of the cabins holds 40 people. I don't think a god will have 40 kids at a time."

"Look at the Ares cabin they already have 15 campers and it is just after the war. What did they have before the war? 20? 25? Remember gods are required to get their kids to camp by the age of 12 and claim them by 13. There will be a lot more coming."

"Yeah... but... 40?" stuttered Annabeth. Yes I made Annabeth stutter!

"Oh yeah, there will probably be baby bloom coming because since the war is over the gods will probably date mortals more frequently. They will go for the excuse 'the war has taken many heroes' lives' and will over do themselves and produce a lot of demigod babies to 'refill the ranks'."

"Well thought out Percy, never knew that you actually pay attention in history class. It is true that after world war two that some countries have baby blooms, I do except that to happen here as well. Especially after next week's celebration that Olympus is putting up for winning the war. All that alcohol will make the gods do some things that will not be mentioned here," said Chiron.

"Well then why not make a mansion while we are at it. 40 campers!" said Annabeth sarcastically. "There won't be privacy if there is that many or you face an empty mega room if there isn't many."

"Good idea Annabeth, totally," I said, ignoring her sarcasm.

"DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA HOW MUCH IT COST TO BUILD SUCH THINGS?" yelled Annabeth. "Not to mention you wanted to upgrade the whole camp and build over 50 more cabins for the minor gods."

"I have an idea, we can go fund raising! Let's see, we all should have two years to earn as much as possible. The cabin that has the earned the most money wins something," I suggested.

"Not a bad idea really, but how are you going to earn millions of dollars?" asked Will.

I gave them a mischievous smile and said, "You can do anything you want to earn the money as long as it is legal. I will give you a suggestion; use your special abilities your godly parent gave you. The competition will end at September of 2008." (A/N Right now it is the end of August in 2006)

"Okay so does everyone agree?" asked Chiron.

Everyone nods their head except for Thalia, the hunter.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hunters won't be staying here so we would not participate." Thalia said while the other hunter nodded.

"What about the minor gods' children?" asked Annabeth.

"I think we should not have them participate it this cause there aren't that many yet and we should give them this as a gift (renovate camp and all) to say that we are sorry that we never fully gave you recognition."

"Okay so, there are 8 cabins involved out of 14, right? Artemis, Zeus, Hera and Hestia are not part of it. Who should be the director/coach/ trainer if you are to sign up for something like a sports team? It shouldn't be me cause if these competition happen again 30 years from now I won't change, won't grow old and people will notice," Chiron said.

"Our new oracle of course! Especially she can help full in forms that we can't with our dyslexia." I said.

"Did I just hear that I was mentioned?" Rachel asked, walking in.

"Yes you were. We have a competition and you are more presentable in the mortal world than Chiron. You will be the one to go out and say that you trained all these great people while it is actually Chiron. Chiron will be the one that keeps track of all the progress we make and all the administrative things while you will just do the presenting part in the mortal world."

"Sounds good to me," said Rachel, with a knowing smile. I think she already has a vision on the most likely winner. I hope it is me!

"We still haven't decided on the prize yet," said Connor Stroll.

"Hmmm... Let's say that the cabin that wins will not have chores for a year," said Chiron.

"We are sooo in," the eight of us said.

"The renovations will start after the competition, but minor gods' cabins will start now. Annabeth since you are the official Olympian Architect you will start designing the cabins," said Chiron

~PJ~

It was lunch and everyone was starting to get back to their old self but some was still mourning for their lost siblings.

"I have an announcement to make. The senior counselors and I have agreed to put up a cabin competition. This competition will last two year, which means it will end in September 2008. The objective is to raise money to renovate camp. This will only be for the major gods' children because we want to give the minors a gift to say sorry that we never gave you full recognition. You can do anything as long as it is legal and NO manipulating the mist! Anyone found breaking the rules will be disqualified. The preventative for this camp in the mortal world will be our oracle, Rachel. The winning cabin will not have to do chores for a whole year. LET THE COMPETITION BEGIN!"

We all cheered and everyone started planning on what will get them the most money to win the competition.

I already know what I am going to do. This is going to be easy, especially with my talent over water.

* * *

_A/N How do you like it? _

_Percy: Review! Review!_

_Annabeth: Why?_

_Percy: Because if not enough people review Heavenly won't let me win the Olympics! OR even worst not updating!  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Deciding

_A/N Thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except the plot!_

Chapter 2: Deciding

Percy's POV

After lunch I immediately went to the stables. I saw Blackjack and gave him a sugar cube.

"I sorry, too bad I can't use you to race with. You shouldn't be seen with the mortals even with the mist and your ability to partially hide your wings."

'_It's ok boss. I don't like to hide my wings anyways.'_

I needed to find a good horse, one that obeys me, not that any disobeys me, but some just don't act as quickly and fluently. Then I saw the prefect horse, one that I haven't seen in the stable before. It has soft snow white fur and mane that glister like pearls under the water. It looked at me with soulful dark brown eyes and seemed to bow to me. I went over to pet this nice looking horse and saw a note clinging on the other side of its mane. I opened the note and that saw it was from Poseidon.

_Son,_

_I know what you are up to and good luck. I thought that this would be a good present for your competition and I want to thank you for saving Olympus by reminding me that Olympus is also my home and not just Atlantis. Although my palace is now destroyed, Olympus is now saved._

_Love, Dad_

_P.S. Her name is Pearl and she is trained by royal a trainer that trains my horses._

"Ah, so your name is Pearl, huh? You are such a beauty, my father has chosen well."

'_Lord Perseus, it is an honour to win races with you.'_

"No need to call me Lord or use my full name. I don't like titles."

'_But you are the Prince of the Sea, being that you are a son of Lord Poseidon. So I must call you 'Lord' or 'Prince'.'_

"Fine, but 'Prince', 'Lord' sounds too old for me."

'_Yes, Prince.'_

Since I didn't need to train my horse, it just made my life a whole lot easier. So I went to my cabin and packed all I need to go swimming.

I went to the Big house to find Rachel. She was with Chiron on the front porch like usual.

"Rachel! Let's go, I need to sign up for the local swimming competition. It is the beginning of the year of competition, since in two years there are the Olympics and I want to make it."

"The Olympics? Are you serious? You really think you can make it? They are professional swimmers!" said Rachel in disbelieve.

"So? And I am the son of the sea god, Poseidon. I can manipulate water to my advantage and besides I don't even need to manipulate water to win. I am naturally an excellent swimmer; I am faster in water than I am on land."

"Rachel just go with him, the world records and Olympic records needs fixing. Did you know that most of the records are set by sons and daughters of minor water deities now a days? It is time for Poseidon's children to make themselves known again," said Chiron.

"Ok, so where to?" asked Rachel.

"First I think I have to win the local swimming competition in Manhattan, then the states, then nationally, then the World Championships. Then that should get me to the Beijing 2008 Olympics."

"Ok, good luck with that. Does that mean I have to travel with you?"

"Duhhh... you have to be my manager and my coach."

"How are we going to travel? You can't go on a plane!"

"I am sure I will figure something out. So can we get going?"

"Yeah, I'll just get Argus to drive us there."

Once we got to the local swimming pool I immediately ran to the bulletin board and saw that today was the dead line to enter. I released a breath that I unknowingly held.

I went to the registration counter and attempted to fill in the form. Emphasis on attempt, so I waved Rachel over so she can fill it in correctly for me. She filled it in faster than me trying to spell my full name correctly. Once she got to the blank that asked for the place you trained at she asked me what she should put in.

"I think you should just put Camp half-blood because no one is going to know what it stands for anyways."

Then she asked what I will be competing in and I said everything that is an individual competition. But she kept saying that I will be too tired and that there wouldn't be enough time etc... I just shook my head and made her check everything off. She is really underestimating me.

When I handed the form in the receptionist was staring at the form as if she didn't know what she was reading.

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to do all that? And I never heard there is a Camp half-blood that trains swimmers," the receptionist mumbled.

"Yes and Camp half-blood is new," I lied. I can't say it is a couple hundred years old, right?

We went back to the car and the waiting Argus to go back to camp. The local competition will be held next weekend, exactly 6 days. (A/N Today is Sunday, so the competition is on Saturday.)

"Wait! We need to sign up for the horseback riding contest, sailing, canoeing, and kayaking!"

"Where would we sign up for those?" asked Rachel. I think she has given up telling me that I can't handle all these competition.

"I don't know, near a stable for horseback riding? I believe there are only the states, no local for these sports." (A/N I have no idea if there is a stable in Manhattan or if horseback riding contests and the other water sports go on like this. Please for the sake of the story just go with it.)

We managed to find a stable but the own told us that you have to register in the city hall. So we had to drive all the way back to the city to the city hall.

Once I got there we repeated the process of filling in the forms many times, one for each of the sport and handing it in. We got the same shocked expression because I wanted to compete in all the categories of all the sports as long as it is individual.

We finally made it to camp by dinner time. I made sure that I remember to sacrifice an extra slice of extra juicy roast beef to my dad to say thanks.

Annabeth's POV

OHH... I know just the right plan on winning this competition. I am the daughter of the goddess of strategies.

We had a private cabin meeting right after lunch.

"Okay I know just the way to raise the money," I began talking. "We are excellent strategist and good at team working, right?"

"Yes!" the whole cabin cheered.

"Here is my plan, we will form sport teams, all the sport team that is involved in the summer Olympics. So we can compete in the 2008 Beijing Olympic Games. As for the rest of us or during your free time we design buildings and sell the blue prints to companies who is willing buy them."

"That sounds great but what sports should we take part in?" asked my younger half sibling.

"I think we should be able to at least get into volleyball, basketball, tennis, badminton, field hockey, table tennis, and football. We should all do at least two sports and we are competing in both men's and women's. There should be enough of us since we have around 12 campers and more is expected to come."

We all nodded in agreement and I went out to find Rachel. But when I got to the Big house there was only Chiron.

"Chiron, where is Rachel? I need to go out with her to sign up for tournaments."

"Oh she just went out with Percy to do that. You will have to wait until they get back."

SEAWEED BRAIN! WHAT? HOW CAN HE ALREADY HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT! I was counting on him to be stupid and not think of water competitions. Oh no there are lots of medals for aquatics. Let's hope he doesn't think of horseback riding and other water related sports as way to gain money.

Clarisse's POV

"WE WILL WIN! WE WILL CREAM THOSE PUNKS! WE WILL NOT DO CHORES FOR A YEAR!"

"WE WILL WIN! WE WILL CREAM THOSE PUNKS! WE WILL NOT DO CHORES FOR A YEAR!" the whole cabin repeated after her.

"Anyone have ideas?"

"There is the Olympics in 2008 we could try. We are stronger than mortals so I am pretty sure that we can win in those areas," said one of my half siblings.

"Good thinking! I think we can do boxing, shot put, discus throw, hammer throw, javelin throw, Judo, Taekwondo, and weightlifting. We will each do one for them, it should be enough," I said, not know I was dead wrong. "I will find the mortal Rachel to get us registered."

I went to the Big house and to my surprise I saw Annabeth fuming over something and waiting impatiently for something. I smirked at her and saw Chiron.

"Chiron, where is Rachel? I need to get to town to win this competition! NOW!"

"Sorry, it seems like we have a line up, but Rachel is with Percy right now so you will have to wait. Also you will have to go with Annabeth because we don't want Rachel to go back and forth."

"WHAT! WE WILL NOT GO TOGETHER! SHE WILL NOT KNOW WHAT MY CABIN HAS BEEN UP TO!" we yelled, shocked that we said the same thing.

THAT PUNK WILL PAY! HOW CAN HE BE FASTER? RIGHT HE HAS NO SIBLINGS! SCREW HIM! But that will mean he will not be able to raise as much money. WHAT EVER HE IS NOT HAVING A HEAD START AT THIS!

Travis Stoll's POV

After lunch my brother and I tried to gather all our cabin mates, but since we had so many it took us a while. They were all chatty about this competition, but we all had no idea what we could do since we were like the most normal of all the demigods.

"So, let's win this competition! We need to renovate this cabin and prove to the other demigods we are special too. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Damn it, it has to be legal that means no stealing. That really limits our abilities," said my twin. "But we have broken many rules before can't we break this one too?"

"We really shouldn't you guys get caught many times and I don't want us to get disqualified," said one of my half brother.

"Well we are the children of the god of messenger and athletics right? We have to be fast, so I have been thinking... let's beat all the track records in the Olympics!"

"Great idea I bet we can beat them all as long as it is running!"

"That's going to be easy! We are known for own speed. We will defiantly win!" said the whole cabin.

"Okay, so everyone needs to do at least a category in track. I'll get us signed up for the local competition so we can work our way up. Connor you should make a list of who is doing what."

I went to the big house and spotted Annabeth, Clarisse and Chiron, but no Rachel. Where would she be?

"Chiron where is Rachel? I need to go sign up."

"WE WERE HERE FIRST!" yelled the girls.

"I WAS BEFORE YOU CLARISSE!" yelled Annabeth.

"SO!" Clarisse yelled back.

"Calm down girls you guys can always go together. You too Travis," said Chiron.

"HUH!" they huffed.

"Okay so where is Rachel?"

"She is with Percy registering," the girls muttered.

Will Solace's POV

"Okay, we need a plan. Our dad has many talents but how are we going to use them?" I asked my cabin mates.

Then my cabin mates all shouted different things at once.

"We can make our own band and be famous!"

"Write songs and poems!"

"Compete in archery and anything that is shooting!"

"Invent new types of medicine and win the Nobel Prize!"

"Wow we'll need a list to keep on track. Excellent ways to use our skills; I'll sign up our best archers and you guys decide who wants to do what. Remember to help one another even if you are doing different things. I think this should be enough for now."

I went to the big house and saw a big commotion. It seems like everyone was trying finding Rachel, but Percy was hogging her.

Nico's POV

Thank gods I am an only child right now. I know exactly what to do. I shadow traveled to the biggest and most famous local hospital there is. I went to the office and asked if they were hiring people.

"Of course we are, but I need to know what you specialize in and see your diplomas, which I think you are too young to have," said an old looking lady.

"Oh, I specialize in the dead. I can predict accurately when they die and your chances of saving them. I can also tell you the area in the body that caused the death or causing. I can also recall the dead so family members can speak to them temporary. I have no diploma because it is impossible to learn to do these things, you can only be born with these abilities."

"ARE YOU INSANE? Oh, sorry are you looking for the mental department? Because you are in the wrong area, this is the administrative area."

"Oh, no I am not insane; in fact all my abilities are true. I can prove it to you."

"Go ahead tell me, room number and time the patient will die."

I focused on the people in the building and tried to find a buzz. I found one that is getting louder and louder, signaling death is really really close.

"Room 504, patient will die in 15 minutes. It is heart failure because he has been through too much, he can't be saved. He has cheated death before. Also room 107 patient needs saving now! She can be saved, she is too young."

The lady stared at me wide eyed. I guess she knew I was right because she is furiously clicking on her mouse to check on the rooms I talked about.

"I can predict death only up to 24 hours. So will you hired me? I want high payment and no one telling me what to do, meaning I am free to do what I want as long as I am telling you everything I sense."

"I'll go get the manager of the hospital, this is not my decision."

The lady went to an office and was in there for 20 minutes then she came out with another person. The manager wanted me to prove my abilities and I did as I was told.

"Okay, you got a deal young boy. $6000 a month as long as you are giving us accurate times and facts then you are free to do anything you please. Where am I going to send you the money?" asked the manager.

"Bank it to Camp half-blood bank, under Nico. If anyone wants to speak to the dead they can come to me, every time will be $200."

"Okay, your first payment is in sent to you, you will tell everything to our doctors and nurses not desk workers."

"Okay, bye."

I opened my senses up again and started walking to different rooms with death buzzes. I told the nurses when they are going to die and if they can be saved. If they can't they'll call the patient's family. I helped a lot. I checked all the buzzes and once I am sure I checked them all I went back to camp.

Pollux's POV

Sigh... I miss my brother; he would have been so happy and excited about this completion. I really don't have any ideas on how to try to win this competition. Emphasis on try; I highly doubt I will win seeing that I am an only child now and don't have many powers that can gain a lot of money. If I don't even try then dad will be mad because gods have really big egos. The parent of the winning cabin will brag without an end and the losing cabin's parent will have to put up with all the gods. If that is my dad I will be screwed. You never want Dionysus in a cranky mood especially if it is originated from you.

Want am I good at? Partying? As if that is going to get me money. Wine? I am supposed to be good at making and tasting it. Note: supposed to. I haven't even tasted wine at all because of my father. What can I do? What can I do?

I was pacing in my cabin from one end to another, over and over again. I was on my 12 turn 13? 14? I lost count, but anyways I saw something flash in the corner of my eyes. It was at the end of the cabin, underneath the last bed on the right. I went over and looked under the bed. It was a handle to a ... trapdoor. I pushed the bed aside and opened the trapdoor. Once it opened a strong breeze of grapes and alcohol came up. It smells so nice and homey. I looked down and saw a ladder that leads downwards, but I couldn't see the end, because it was too dark. I got a flashlight and climbed down. The scent of wine became stronger and stronger. Once I reached the bottom I noticed a picture of a bundle of grapes glowing purple. I touched it and lights came on. I turned around and found myself in a huge underground wine cellar. There was cupboard and cupboards of bottle wine and rows of barrel containing non-finished wine. There are a couple of doorways that extends from this room. I walked into one and saw grapes growing, magically growing. There were all the types of wine grapes you can ask for. They were all ripe and ready. I walked into another room, it was filled with books. I took one out and saw that it was a manual for how to make ice wine. It was very detail and is written in Greek. The last room was filled with machines that are used in the process of making wine, modern and ancient, both are there.

I was stunned to say the least. I noticed that if I touch one of the machines I instantly knew what that machine was used for and how. I went out to the main room and looked at the barrels and wine. When I touched a certain barrel or bottle I knew everything about it, like the type of grapes used and how long it has aged. If the wine making process has not been completed yet I would know what the next step and stuff like that.

That is when I knew what I will do to raise money for the competition. I will make the finest wine and have an auction! I will go to wine tasting contest and maybe break the world record of most alcohol consumption, since alcohol doesn't affect me that much if I didn't want it to. It is like I can control if I get drunk or not.

I wondered why dad never mentioned about the wine cellar. My brother and I would of love it here. Maybe none of the other gods know and Dionysus doesn't want Zeus to know? And only the children of Dionysus know? Hmmm... None of the other demigods been here since my brother and I don't have much friends and it there wasn't a demigod of Dionysus for a long time until we came along. Whatever, now that I found it I will use it.

Miranda Gardiner's POV

What are we going to do? We are only good at growing plants and making cereal.

"Miranda, Miranda!" yelled my little half sister.

"Yeah?"

"Can we grow something huge? Bigger than the Genius World record plants? I have always wanted to do something like that! Let's grow the biggest lemon! No, pumpkin! Nah... Biggest strawberry? No there is too much strawberries here. Wait, what is the most expensive fruit in the world?" ranted my little half sister.

Her idea wasn't too bad, I actually like it. We can actually grow more than one. That will mean we break more than one record! More money!

"Uhhh... I don't know, but I know we can grow all of those fruits you mentioned and more! We can even make them into different shapes!"

"Yeah! And beat all those Japanese people who don't know how to grow fruits properly. Like seriously, genetic modification? Huh, that just ruins the fruit," said my little half brother. (A/N No offense Japan)

Drew's POV

"Okay Cabin, let's beat the other cabins by the name of love and beauty!"

My cabin stayed quiet.

"I am going to join the beauty pageant and you guys will be fashion designers and wedding planners!" I charm spoke them.

They all nodded their heads.

"Great! Get to work!"

Jake Mason's POV

After Charles Beckendorf died from blowing up that ship our cabin always seemed gloomier. We never really laugh and have fun. I am hoping that this competition will bring us together and have fun for once.

"Come on people we need to do some fund raising for the camp if we want money for renovation."

"What can we do? We can only make things," mumbled my half sister.

"That is exactly want we will do. We'll invent new useful machines that will suit the mortal world and sell them. Take orders from companies that need machines to be built. We can build things, that is our talent, we need to use it! Come on we need to move on, we can't dwell on the past and what has happened," I encouraged.

Chiron's POV

When is Rachel coming back? Percy is dead when he comes back. Athena cabin, Ares cabin, Hermes cabin and Apollo cabin will tackle him the second he is back.

Just when the conch horn was about to sound I heard, "Chiron I am back! ... AHHHHH ... What in Poseidon's name is going on? AHHH ... OOf! OW! That hurts! GET OFF ME!"

"SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"PRISSY!"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"EVEN IF YOU ARE THE HERO OF OLYMPUS YOU CAN'T HOG THE ORACLE!" They yelled at the same time.

"I SAID GET OFF ME! NOW!"

"NO!"

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Immediately, the earth started shaking and everyone was knocked to the floor. Wow, it is rare that Percy uses his powers that way and when he does it still blows my mind. I might be thousands of years old but Percy is defiantly one of the top three strongest sons of Poseidon.

"Finally! Too bad, you guys were too slow; you know you could have gone now instead of tackling me. The city hall is going to close registration in, oh I don't know, an hour? And it takes, oh I don't know, 45 minutes to get there?" said Percy.

He walked to his cabin while demigods were still struggling to get up from the ground. Once his cabin's door closed the earthquake stopped. Everyone rushed to Rachel, lifted her up and rushed down the hill where Argus has just parked the camp van. They jammed themselves into the van and demanded Argus to start driving.

_A/N Review Review! This the longest chapter I have ever written I hope you like it. If you do PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
